


Nightmares

by Lily_Winchester



Series: Back to Freddy's [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Winchester/pseuds/Lily_Winchester
Summary: Mrs. Afton(Reader) finds herself back in the pizzeria that ruined her life. And her husband won't rest till evidence is gone.





	Nightmares

Nightmares  
Chapter One

Walking slowly, your hair drenched, you sigh when you get sprayed by mud from a car. Your phone had died when you had been three miles away from a pizza place, apparently closed. Though it might be locked, it will have to at least have one faulty door...right? Picking up a faster speed, you finally see an old building in the distance. "Great," you sigh when you see the climb to get there. After thirty minutes, you reach the so called "pizza place" and found the front door was open. It looked like the parking lot had so much construction done to it, that some of the earth around it had caved in. Looking around carefully, you spot six animatronics. One was a bear, one a chicken, one a bunny, one a fox, and one was hidden near the back of the curtain. "Looks like something out of a nightmare," you shiver as you mutter. It's eyes looked like they had given up, and it's red eyelid hid his left eye. "I'll call you Lefty," you decide. You went on to name the others Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy. Nodding, you walk around, and notice a desk area. It had a chilling fan, and a computer. Down a few halls, you find a room with two vent systems connected to it, and a very bad computer in the center. On top of the monitor was a tiny Freddy, that was purple and white. "You look like a fun time. Maybe I'll call you Funtime Freddy," you chuckle at the name, and look around some more. When you finally get back to the stage area, your eyes widen in shock. Some dim lights showed the stages, empty. The door had slammed behind you, and locked. The fan had turned on, and a weird audio was playing outside. "Audio prompt one," you heard a guy's voice and a white noise after it. "Record results," a voice said after a minute. It went on like that four times after, and then it stopped. A woman's voice came after, "it feels like my birthday. Have you brought me a present?" Then all was silent. "What was that?" You whisper. "It feels like the past has treated you well," chuckled a voice behind you. You turned to see a man, his eyes purple and glossy. "Mr. Afton? I don't even want to see you," you turn your face away with a painful expression. "Oh, is that so? I remember a certain someone always waiting for me. Always there to smile and pick me up on a bad day. What happened to her?" He countered. "That woman is gone. She left when you left and she's not coming back. Don't even try," you defended. "I should be hearing a, 'William you saved my children's life's! I'm forever in your debt!'" He snickered. "Is that so? You call murdering our children SAVING them?!" You scream, tears streaming down your face. "I saved them from the cruel tortures the world has. I made them complete. They're not 'murdered' either. They're still here," he growled. Almost at once, Lefty walked out, followed by Foxy. You looked up at them, your pain and anger growing. "You shoved our children in ANIMAL suits?! KILLED them?! What happened to the William I used to know?" You whimper. You turn to run, when your eyes land on a golden robot suit. "What have you done?" You touch the suit's face, lightly stroking the side of it. You can tell immediately which of your three children it is. "Crying child..." You turn to the others, "your older brother...and Elizabeth...," you hunch into a heap on the floor. "Why?" You gaze up at your ex-husband, heartbroken. "Because..."

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to shake up the variety in my writings a little, so I hope you enjoy! I'm also planning on making a Bendy/Reader soon, so keep your eye out if you're interested!


End file.
